


Devilish Attractions

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Childhood Friends, Demon/Human Relationships, Half-Human, Multi, Reader Has A Set Appearance, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis never got along, so it was a surprise when their sons got along like two peas in a pod. Begrudgingly, they let the two boys be friends, as when a demon chose their friend, the friendship lasted forever, so of course it would apply to Cambions. Now, when both set their sights on the same female, a little friendly competition begins.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Original Male Character(s), Fujioka Haruhi/Reader, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Male Character(s), Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Male Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Male Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Original Male Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Original Male Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Original Male Character(s), Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Lukas Amadeus Michaelis

Name: Lukas Amadeus Michaelis 

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: 

Species: Cambion (Half Demon-Half Human)

Height: 5’ 9’’

Personality: Lukas is a charming boy with a playful attitude similar to his father's. Smart and suave, he's popular with the ladies. A downside to his character is he is sometimes sardonic.

Friends: (Name) Richard Faustus (Best Friend), Host Club (Future)

Love Interest: Haruhi Fujioka (Future)

Kin: Sebastian Michaelis (Father), Elena Michaelis (Mother), Lewis Clark Michaelis (Younger Brother; 8 years), Lucy Abigail Michaelis (Baby Sister; 6 months)

Other: Lukas is more demon than human while his younger brother is more human than demon; his little sister’s traits are unknown while it’s suspected she’s more human than demon. He has a cat named Sparta, whom he loves dearly and spoils. On his face are barely noticeable freckles, which is from his mother.  
Sparta: 


	2. (Name) Richard Faustus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we wait...

Name: (Name) Richard Faustus 

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: 

Species: Cambion

Height: 5’ 11’’

Personality: Like Lukas, he is a charming boy but his playful nature comes from hanging around the other half-breed a lot. He too is popular with the ladies, mostly because of his bright smile. A downside to his character is the sometimes apathetic attitude he earned from his father.

Friends: Lukas Amadeus Michaelis (Best Friend), Host Club (Future)

Love Interest: Haruhi Fujioka (Future)

Kin: Claude Faustus (Father), Naomi Faustus (Mother), Malakai Adam Faustus (Fraternal Twin)

Other: (Name) is also more demon than human while his brother is more human than demon. His brother has their mother’s brown hair and pale green eyes while he himself is identical to their father. He takes care of a stray dog he calls Lucius because of the dog’s black fur and dark eyes.

Lucius: 


	3. Malakai Adam Faustus

Name: Malakai Adam Faustus 

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: 

Species: Cambion

Height: 5’ 6’’

Personality: Malakai is a smart boy with a timid attitude which he earned from his mother’s side of the family(though their mother was anything but timid). He’s popular with the ladies not for looks but for intellect. A downside of his character is he can be too easily intimidated, leading to his older fraternal twin to step in for him.

Friends: Akira Nakamura, Daichi Saito, Eiji Yamamoto (Best Friends)

Love Interest: Aiko Tanaka

Kin: Claude Faustus (Father), Naomi Faustus (Mother), (Name) Richard Faustus (Fraternal Twin)

Other: Malakai is more human than demon, making his looks a bit more average but his smarts are nothing to sneeze at. He is afraid of spiders, which is ironic as his father is a spider demon and his brother is always bringing the arachnids home to show their father. Malakai is younger than his sibling by a few minutes.


	4. The Host Club

“And don’t forget that your lunch is in your lunchbox within your briefcase.”, his mother rambled about, Malakai making sure his items were all in place. (Name) only sat in wait at the window, watching for Lukas to show up. His father had already left for work and now the two males today were getting ready for their first day of school. Malakai would be going to a public school where his friends would be while (Name) and Lukas were going to Ouran Private Academy on scholarships. He tuned his mother out, as this was usual in all of their school years. This was the first time her sons would be going to separate schools, so the rambling was worse.

”And (Name), you and Lukas be careful out there. Make sure no one sees you on your way to school.”, his mother told him. He knew what she meant; make sure no one saw either of them jumping across rooftops and running at inhuman speeds. The world was not ready for demons and most likely never would be. “Yes, mother.”, he replied, shooting her a reassuring look before going back to staring at the window. He perked up at the sight of his best friend walking down the sidewalk to the door. He waved at his fellow ravenette, but waited for him to get to the door as per protocol. Once the door was knocked on, (Name)’s mother opened it.

”Good morning, Lukas.”, his mother greeted the other boy. “Good morning, Mrs. Faustus. Is (Name) ready to go?”, he heard his friend ask as he slid on his satchel briefcase, approaching behind his mother. “I am.”, he said, gently pushing past his mother. “Wait.”, Mrs. Faustus sighed contently, carefully grabbing his wrist and pulling him to her smaller height to peck his cheek. He lightly blushed as Lukas chuckled at the scene unfolding before him. “There.”, his mother laughed, shooing him away. “Bye, Mrs. Faustus!”, he heard his friend call out to him as he continued forth, still embarrassed about earlier. He wasn’t a little cub anymore, he was almost fully grown; give or take a few more years.

(Name) only stopped when Lukas yelled for him to wait up, though he made it a point to ignore his existence for laughing at his mother’s affections. “Come on, I already apologized!”, the red-eyed boy huffed, though he kept his cheeky smile. (Name) merely gave a catlike yawn at his attempts, showing off his sharpened teeth. An intimidation tactic and a threat in one; though, for this purpose, it was a bluff. Demons would do this to show their enemy what damage could be caused if they continued what they did. Landing on another roof, he decided to give in, rolling his golden eyes and sighing. “I guess I can forgive you.”, he said, his voice higher in pitch than his father’s though it would deepen as he grew.

It would most likely not get as deep as his sire’s, but perhaps somewhere closer to Mr. Michaelis’s voice. Lukas had a slightly higher voice than him, yet they both possessed the British accents of their fathers’ human forms. According to (Name)’s father, most people found an Englishman’s accent seductive. So far, he’d been right. Lukas nudged his friend, letting him know he had been standing on the same roof for a few seconds too long. Shaking away his thoughts, they both continued to school, making sure to drop to the ground the closer they got, simply running their natural speeds the rest of the way. They both stopped short of the gates, making sure to walk like humans.

The boys mixed into the other students but separated from the crowd to head to the office for schedules. Sure enough, the Chairman was there, a small smile on his face. “Hello, boys. You must be Lukas Michaelis and (Name) Faustus, correct?”, he asked the two of them in a fatherly tone. (Name) nodded with his friend, taking in Chairman Suoh’s scent. Drenched in cologne, his natural musk was barely noticeable. He also smelled of another human male, younger than him but older than (Name) and Lukas. He handed the both of them papers, nodding to the two. “If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. Have a good first day, boys.”, he said before waving them out.

Quickly looking over the papers, the young Faustus was content to see they had all classes together once again, no doubt the work of their fathers. It was amazing, how they hated each other but worked together to ensure their sons were not separated. After looking around, they both found their homeroom class. “Let us hope they do not drive us to eat them.”, the male stated suddenly. Lukas snorted in amusement. “You go for the sours, I get the sweets, as we agreed?”, he asked him with a snicker. (Name) smiled in response. “But of course. I’d have it no other way.”, he chuckled darkly, before leading the way into class. All eyes were immediately on the two.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes as the human females began to fall heads over heels in love with his looks. He knew without having to look that Lukas was doing the same. “Hello. The new students, I assume?”, the teacher asked. “Why, yes.”, Lukas replied with a bow, right hand over his heart, “We’re terribly sorry if we’ve interrupted any lessons you were in the middle of teaching.” (Name) bit back a laugh. Just like his father, ever the charmer. He now had this teacher eating out of the palm of his hand. The teacher nodded, caught on Lukas’s politeness. “That’s quite alright, nothing has happened yet. Can you both please introduce yourselves to the class?”, they questioned.

Lukas flashed that faint-causing smile. “Of course.”, he told them, turning to the students. “I am Lukas Michaelis and I originate from England. It’s a pleasure to meet you all!”, he greeted the class, and you caught the way his brow twitched in annoyance as girls began whispering among themselves. The teacher cleared their throat, silencing the girls. His turn, (Name) assumed. “Good morning, classmates. I am (Name) Faustus and I too come from England. I hope we get along fine.”, he told them, before giving them his best heart-throbbing grin. Better to just get this over with, and what better way than to worm his way into their hearts?

The teacher nodded, pleased. “There are two empty seats beside Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, raise your hand.”, the teacher called out. A brunette girl with the appearance of a boy raised her hand, looking very disinterested in what was going on. This caught the young man’s interest. Silently, he and Lukas made their ways to the seats, with (Name) taking the seat beside Haruhi and Lukas taking the seat on his other side. He focused on the lesson, ignoring everything else. ‘ _I’m already bored and class has just begun._ ’, Lukas’s voice rang through his head. He mentally snorted. ‘ _What do you expect? We know this stuff already. We’re only here because our mothers wanted us to finish schooling._ ’, he responded.

He snuck a glance at the girl beside him, before turning his eyes back to the teacher. ‘ _I think this year will get interesting soon enough. The girl beside me seems unswayed by our inhuman looks. I like that at least one girl didn’t drool over us._ ’, (Name) told him. ‘ _That’s cool. But the twins behind us won’t stop staring. It’s getting on my nerves._ ’, Lukas telepathically growled. He could feel the stares being burned into him but he had his father’s way of ignoring such things. Lukas, sadly, did not inherit this trait from his father. In fact, he got very annoyed _very_ quickly. (Name) looked over his shoulder, meeting amber eyes that widened before darting away from him.

His brother looked (Name)’s way but saw him staring back so he stopped looking as well. The young Faustus turned back around. ‘ _Gave them a taste of their own medicine. Calm you can now_ _, young Jedi._ ’, he teased Lukas. His telepathic laugh rang throughout his mind, filling him with pride. It wasn’t often he joked like that with him. That was one constant he gained from his father; complete and utter seriousness to most subjects. Never batting an eye at anyone’s jokes. He even sometimes rolled his eyes at Lukas’s bad jokes.

\- - - -Time Skip- - - -

Due to not wanting to be bombarded by fangirls, the two teens ate their lunches on the roof. (Name) plucked a soul from the container his father made for him. He licked it before shuddering at the bitterly sweet taste. It seems today’s soul sustenance was a person full of revenge. “I have a Vengeance. You?”, he asked his friend. Lukas scooped up his wispy orb, tapping his tongue against it. “Not sure. Why? Fancy a trade?”, he questioned, holding out the soul. Trading them, (Name) popped the new soul in his mouth. A person mixed with Gluttony and Wrath. “Thank you.”, he told him after swallowing the life force, feeling much more ready to charge through the day. He smiled at the golden-eyed teen, nodding before eating the soul (Name) gave him.

”I have no idea why you hate sweet souls.”, he sighed happily, finishing what was left of his human food. “I’m like my father.”, was all he told him. He laughed, patting his back. “Yes, you are!”, he exclaimed. He gave a small smile. The bell ringing startled the two, signaling the rest of the classes. They both had approximately five minutes before the bell rang again and then they’d be tardy. Quickly packing everything up, they hurried to their next classes. They were relatively boring and the two boys spent the time talking telepathically, answering with precision whenever either of them were asked in relation of the accusations of the two spacing out.

Much too soon, school was then over. (Name) and Lukas slowly walked through the halls, talking about what would happen tomorrow. “Hey, you two!”, a voice called out. They both stopped in your tracks, turning towards the source of the noise. It was Haruhi Fujioka who came lightly trotting up to the duo, looking peeved about something. “Yes, Haruhi?”, Lukas inquired politely. “I was told-no, more like ordered to have you guys follow me. So can you please both make my life easier?” He and Lukas glanced at each other. What was going on? “Why not? We were going to the park instead of straight home, anyways.”, the young Faustus sighed, watching as she nodded and started walking back the direction she came from.

As promised, they followed her, soon coming to a set of doors with a label on the wall near one reading Music Room 3. “Here we are. Sorry about what happens next.”, she huffed. Before either of them could ask her what she meant, she opened the door. Rose petals immediately flew out, along with a chorus of ‘welcome’. “I brought them like you asked.”, the brunette grumbled, entering the room. (Name) and Lukas hesitated but eventually came inside as well. “Thank you, Haruhi.”, a ravenette with glasses spoke, fixating his grey-brown eyes on the two. “See?”, one of the twins from your first class pointed out. “We weren’t lying about their looks.”, his brother finished for him, voice slightly higher. 

A blond with violet eyes eagerly approached the guys. “Hello! It’s nice to meet you boys! I’m Tamaki Suoh, king of the Host Club.”, he greeted. “Lukas Michaelis, simple Englishman.”, Lukas replied. “(Name) Faustus. Also a simple Englishman.”, he introduced yourself. “My, how remarkable! Your accents even carry when you’re speaking Japanese!”, Tamaki seemed to fanboy. The half-demons both deadpanned. What an idiot. A smaller blond skipped up to them all. “Wow, you two are so pretty!”, he giggled, a taller teen nodding in agreement. Lukas gave an uneasy grin. “Why...thank you...I think...”, he hummed in uncertainty, shooting (Name) a pleading look.

“We’re nothing special, I assure you.”, he told the short boy, resisting the urge to sneer. He knew he was older than he looked and acted. Frankly, it disgusted him. “Nonsense! Look at you! You both have beauty I could only dream of achieving!”, Tamaki shouted enthusiastically. Their beauty came with being offspring of demons. “If that’s the case, then we are mere copies. We take after our fathers. Well, with the exception of my freckles. I got those from my mother.”, Lukas stated with a shrug. The ravenette boy with glasses was writing something within a notebook. “Gorgeous and humble! Truly a goal of perfection!”, Tamaki continued to spout.

He felt Lukas growing more irritated with this clown. To be honest, (Name) getting peeved as well. “Is there any reason you wanted us here or can we get going?”, the golden-eyed teen asked shortly. Tamaki stopped whatever the hell it was he was doing. “Ah, yes! How could I be so forgetful?”, he exclaimed, before pointing at the two half-breeds, “I want you to join the Host Club!” Lukas inspected his black nails boredly, while (Name) yawned, unimpressed. “And why should we?”, Lukas sighed, earning a sweatdrop from the proclaimed King. “You’re very popular with the ladies. According to my calculations, both customers and funding would increase with you two here. A lot of our guests have been asking if you’d join. I asked Mr. Fujioka to retrieve you so we could talk about possible recruitment.”, Glasses decided to interject. 

(Name)’s brow twitched. “So you want to make a profit off us? We’re not inanimate objects, sir.”, he seethed, glaring daggers into the other boy while making sure his eyes didn’t light up. “Nothing like that, I assure you. It’ll be fun!” Tamaki’s words only brought more ire. “Oh, so now we’re mere toys for your entertainment?”, Lukas hissed. Tamaki began to panic while the ravenette looked between the two other ravenettes. “No, no! That’s not what I said!”, he cried. “But it’s what you meant.”, (Name) replied, resisting the urge to bare his teeth. Tamaki wasn’t another demon, and would think he was insane. His father’s words echoed through his head.

’ _I don’t want to receive another call from any schools about your snarling and biting. Humans fight differently than we demons. I also don’t want to get a call about you getting into fights. Learn to control your temper._ ’

With that reminder, he reeled in his temper. Calmly, he placed a hand on Lukas’s shoulder. “Come on, Luke. Let’s go.” He glanced at his friend, calming down. He looked at Haruhi, who looked done with life. “You, Haruhi, are a saint for having the patience to deal with these fools.”, he told her, before following after (Name). Getting an idea, they stopped once the young Faustus opened a door. Smirking, they both looked over their shoulders. “Good luck, Miss Fujioka.” With that, the two exited the room, closing the doors behind them. In his panicked and shocked state, Tamaki raced to the doors, wrenching one open to stop the duo.

_**But there was no trace of either of them in the halls.** _


End file.
